elevator_databasefandomcom-20200215-history
The Cullinan II
The Cullinan II is a 72-storey mixed-use skyscraper within The Cullinan in Union Square, Hong Kong, China. It consists of 209 residential units; W Hong Kong, a 393-key luxury boutique hotel; and The HarbourView Place, a luxury suite hotel and serviced apartment with 292 suites. The residential units are split between two zones, each named Ocean Sky and Diamond Sky. Residents of Ocean Sky and Diamond Sky have exclusive access to the clubhouse in The Cullinan I, accessible from L/F. Even though the top floor of the building is numbered as 92/F, it only has 72 above-grade floors as several floor numbers were omitted due to superstition. The building's floors are serviced by 28 Fujitec elevators. Building Information * Name: The Cullinan II * Type: Residential, Hospitality * Location: 1 Austin Rd W, Yau Ma Tei, Hong Kong * Year of completion: 2009 * Security level: ** W Hong Kong: Publicly accessible, but guest floors (16/F-38/F) can only be accessed with a valid keycard. The wellness facilities on 72/F, 73/F and 76/F, however, do not require keycard access; thus, a full ride on the lifts that access those floors is possible. ** The HarbourView Place: Unknown, but suite floors are assumed to have access control. ** Residences (Ocean Sky, Diamond Sky): Restricted access. Residential lift banks can only be accessed by residents with a registered Octopus card, or by entering their combination lock code on a visitor panel on L/F. Guests of the residents must be pre-approved before being able to access residential floors. * Filming difficulty: Medium to very high * Facilities (N.B. floors numbered as 4, 9-11, 13, 14, 24, 34, 41-49, 53, 54, 58, 64, 74 and 84 do not exist within the building):''' ** '''77/F-92/F: Residences Zone 1 (Diamond Sky) ** 76/F: W Hong Kong wellness facilities - WET (pool), WET Deck (poolside restaurant and bar) | Residences Zone 1 (Diamond Sky) ** 75/F: W Hong Kong pool machine room | Residences Zone 1 (Diamond Sky) ** 73/F: W Hong Kong wellness facilities - FIT (gym) | Residences Zone 1 (Diamond Sky) ** 72/F: W Hong Kong wellness facilities - Bliss (spa) | Residences Zone 1 (Diamond Sky) ** 71/F: W Hong Kong BOH | Residences Zone 1 (Diamond Sky) ** 67/F-70/F: The HarbourView Place serviced apartments | Residences Zone 1 (Diamond Sky) ** 66/F: Mechanical ** 65/F: Refuge floor ** 50/F-63/F: The HarbourView Place serviced apartments ** 40/F: Mechanical ** 39/F: Refuge floor ** 16/F-38/F: W Hong Kong guest rooms and suites | Residences Zone 2 (Ocean Sky) ** 15/F: W Hong Kong BOH | Residences Zone 2 (Ocean Sky) ** 12/F: Refuge floor, residences Zone 2 (Ocean Sky) ** U8/F: Mechanical ** 8/F: W Hong Kong MICE facilities - Strategy Rooms (meeting rooms) ** 7/F: W Hong Kong MICE facilities - Great Room (main ballroom), studio meeting rooms ** 6/F: W Hong Kong main lobby and F&B facilities - Living Room (lobby lounge), KITCHEN (all-day dining restaurant), WOOBAR (bar) ** L/F: Residential main lobby, access to Kowloon Station U5/F and Elements podium roof ** 3/F: Carpark ** 2/F: The HarbourView Place main lobby, mechanical ** 1/F: Entrance lobby, mechanical ** M/F: Mechanical ** G/F: Mechanical, W Hong Kong loading dock ** B1/F: The HarbourView Place, residential loading dock Elevator Information Carpark * 1 Fujitec MRL lift, serving 3-L W Hong Kong * 3 Fujitec MRL scenic entrance lifts, serving 1 and L-8 * 4 Fujitec AC-GL lifts, serving L-8 and 16-38 * 2 Fujitec AC-GL lifts, serving 2, L-8, 16-38, 72-73 and 76 The HarbourView Place * 4 Fujitec AC-GL lifts, serving 2, L, 50-63 and 67-70 Residences * 3 Fujitec AC-GL Diamond Sky lifts, serving L and 67-91 * 2 Fujitec AC-GL Ocean Sky lifts, serving L and 12-38 Service * 1 Fujitec AC-GL hotel and Diamond Sky service lift, serving B1-G, 3-U8, 16-38, 50-63 and 66-91 * 1 Fujitec AC-GD hotel freight lift, serving B1-G, 1, 3, 6-U8 and 15-38 * 1 Fujitec AC-GD Ocean Sky service lift, serving 3-39 * 1 Fujitec AC-GL hotel and serviced apartments service lift, serving 2-6, U8, 15-39, 50-63 and 66-72 * 1 Fujitec AC-GL hotel and serviced apartments service lift, serving 3-6, U8, 15-39, 50-63 and 66-72 * 1 Fujitec AC-GD hotel service lift, serving G, 1, 3-L and U8-39 * 1 Fujitec AC-GL hotel and serviced apartments service lift, serving G-U8 and 16-76 * 1 Fujitec MRL podium service lift, serving B1-G and 1-2 * 1 Fujitec MRL podium service lift, serving B1-G and 1-3 Category:Buildings in Hong Kong, China